To Be Human
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: Aurora has been writing in a Death Note for almost 9 years. She thinks she knows all the tricks to being the holder of the Death Note, and with her Shinigami, Judas, helping her, she's gotten away with it. When her childhood best friend revels to her that he is Kira, Aurora is forced to go along with his plan, not fighting him. After meeting L, will she risk her life to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! OMG I just spent about 7 hours watching Death Note. Just... No words. I loved the anime. Not finished with it, on episode 17 or 18, but... yeah... Anyway my muse was all fired up, so here's my Story for Death Note(that I also sadly do not own). I will be changing some things, and love triangles because thats what I do. OK enough of my endless rambling. Onto da story. (BTW, anyone know how to make the page breaks show when publishing the story?) O_0 I also am not planning to make this a long story. Maybe about 10,11,maybe 12 chapter? DARK STORY DARK STORY!**

**Anoucments, random stuff**

_'Thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

writing, letters, writing in Death Note

** By Aurora Scarlet**

**Class 3-B, Subject: Writing and History Project **

** Title: The Fate of ****Humanity**

**Paragraph 1**

Like all great civilizations, we as humans, were meant to rise and fall. Yet both is achieved at the same time, for while we advance, we also repeat history. Fear and pain are the foundations to todays world. But as before, the world will end and Judgement Day will come. What is left afterwords, is anyones guess.

"Hmm." _'Maybe the first paragraph should be longer? No, too much work. After all, it is the __first__ phrase." _Aurora Scarlet sat back in her chair. Her long black hair dangled down the back of her seat, creating a black waterfall. Her hazel eyes were covered by silver glasses, that reflected the light off her computer scene. Crossing her legs, she leaned forward. _'I probably should finish it tonight, now that I think about it. I could use the extra time, but..' _She glance over at the clock. **9:24**. _'It's getting late. __And I'm bored.__'_

**Ring, ring. **She looked over at her phone, and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Aurora." "Touta! Where are you? Never mind, I bet you're hungry. Why don't I meet you somewhere, and we can have a relaxing night?" "Aurora, I can't." "Well, it's ok, we don't have to go out. Do you want me to make something or pick something up?" "No, that's not it. I'll be working late tonight, and I'm turning my phone off." "Oh." Aurora leaned back, uncrossing her legs. "Do you have any clue what time-" **Click**. Sighing, the black-haired girl glared at her phone.

"Your out of plums." Without turning around she replied "I just bought some this morning. I told you that six plums would have to last till tomorrow. Besides, I'm getting short on money, and soon plum rights will be restricted." A dark chuckle sounded behind her. "But, I'll get withdraw symptoms. You know how I get when I don't get my plums." Aurora sighed, and pushed her glasses up. "Yes I do know. You'll just have to make due. How about trying apples? They're much cheaper, and maybe you'll like them." Getting up, she continued to talk. "But, I'm bored, so how about a little entertainment, Judas?"

She reached into a hole cut into the wall, and pulled out a notebook. _Death Note._ More dark chuckles sounded. "You have read my mind." Aurora turned, and faced the death god. "Yes. Where from this time? America, Brazil, how about China?" "You haven't done Japan, not once. Why not now?" She frowned. "It's too close to do Japan. Besides, we already have a Kira, Japan doesn't need another." "Yes, but then what you do gets pushed off to this Kira figure. Perfect. You can't get caught." "Fine. Who deserves, judgement?" The figure behind her was wearing a cloak, with a pair of large, feathered, black wings. "He, he, that's the spirit." The large cloaked head leaned close to hers. "Now, buy me some plums?"

**Beep, beep, beep. **"Ague." A pale hand reached out to press the snooze button. Lifting her head, Aurora once again glared at another result of technology. "Curse you mornings." She then slipped out of bed. At 5'1, Aurora wasn't the tallest of people, but also not the shortest. Her long black hair fell down below her waist, and long, thick lashes framed her eyes. Walking into the closet, she pulled out a knee length dress of scarlet red and black heels. She laid them on her bed, before placing both in a travel case. Grabbing a green blouse and white shorts, she got dressed. Walking downstairs, she grabbed her purse and laced on her roman sandals. "You humans do a lot of stuff in the mornings. Don't you do anything simple?" "That's the point Judas. Do things complicated but have a simple mind." "Ahh, well, I stick to my opinion. Turn on the news."

Aurora reached over and turned onto the news channel. A man appeared onto the screen, and spoke."This morning, ten convects were discovered dead in their beds, each appearing to suffer from an allergic reaction. Police have confirmed that this was not the act of the Kira we know. To the public, be careful, as it appears that Kira is not alone. Tune in tonight to hear more reports on the case of the second Kira." Aurora turned the T.V. off and glared at Judas. "Won't effect me, huh. Well, I don't know about you, but that certainly does effect me." He held out two gloved hands. "Don't blame me. I told you that I get withdrew symptoms from not having my plums. My brain won't work right now." Aurora groaned. "Fine, I'll buy you the damn plums." She got up, grabbing her stuff. "After school."

"Aurora-kun! Wait up" She stopped and turned to see Light Yagami walking towards her. "Hi Light." "Hey Rora. Have you heard about the second Kira?" Aurora nodded. She then started to dig into her bag. "I have a newspaper with details. I just need to find it." As she rummaged in her bag, a notebook fell out. "Here let me help." Aurora sighed. "Thanks Light." "Uh, Aurora?" Judas hovered behind her, poking two of his fingers together. "You might not want him to touch that notebook. Aurora mumbled a "Why" under her breath. "Because, that's the Death Note. I was sorta, kinda wanting to make you use it in class today, to relive me of boredom." Her head shot up, to see Light stand up with the Death Note in his hand.

His gaze went from her to Judas hovering behind her protectively. "Aurora." She swallowed nervously. "I, I can explain Light." He shook his head. "You're the second Kira." She froze. _'How did he know? Wait, second Kira? He also didn't freak out about Judas which means.' _Her head shot up, and her gaze met Lights. _'He must be Kira! Or he knows who Kira is. And that must mean, Kira has a Death Note.' _Gathering her voice, she spoke. "Then Light, you must be Kira!" A dark look spread across his face, and he chuckled darkly, a red gleam entering his eyes. "Yes, I am Kira." Aurora nodded. "Are you going to kill me, Light? Am I to die, because I know your Kira?" He shook his head. "No. Not today. You have possession of a Death Note, with a Death God hovering behind you. If my deduction is correct, he will kill me if I try to kill you. He is your ally, unlike Ryuk, who only helps me if it interests him. Besides, I've known you all my life. You're my closest friend. Aurora nodded. "Thank you, Light."

He held out a sheet of paper. "Touch it please." She reached out a finger and touched a page of his Death Note. A low chucking sound alerted her to the fourth member of the group. "Hello, Aurora." She looked deep into the blood red eyes of Ryuk. "Hello Ryuk. I'm pleased to meet you. I have heard a lot of stories involving you." Light cleared his throat. "So, killing 10 criminals last night. Are you new to this or?" His voice trailed off as Judas started to laugh. "New at this? New at this? No no Light, your talking to an expert." As he dubbed over laughing, Aurora threw him a dirty look. "I see the no plum symptoms are starting. I will get you some as soon as I can. So for now, keep it quiet!" She turned back to Light. "I have had the Death Note ever scenic I was 10. So for about nine years."

Light gazed at her in awe. "Then, Aurora, will you help me, purge the world of evil, and create a new, god like world, where only the pure remain?" Aurora smirked, as her eyes turned a dark shade of red. "Do you even need to ask? Light, we have been friends for our whole lives. We grew up together, and promised. I never break a promise." Light smirked. "Together than, Rora?" "Together, Light."

**Liked it? Enjoyed it? I hope so. Review please!**

**~Hiddenshadowosoul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look. It's another chapter! Yay. Spoilers: Light dies? Like seriously? No, whyy I cannot accept this, I will NOT accept this. Heads up. It's a present. Light is Not going to die in my story! Light is like, my knight. Curse you unfeeling death gods! You took Light! Even if he was a little off at the end. But, he is awesome! Enough of my ramblings! To da story! I don't own Death Notes. Sadly! The story starts after the first episode. WARNING WARNING! DARK STORY. DARK STORY! MASTER-SLAVE THING. SHOCKLOM SYNDROM. DOMENIOTE AND SUBMISSIVE. A LITTLE INSANE LIGHT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. **

**Anything written like this is taken straight from the anime. I don't own it.**

* * *

_Humans have perfected the art of being ignorant of what they don't like or/and agree with. The race of humans have taught themselves and others to go after the weak, and follow the strong. War must be fought to retain peace, and to remind humans, that even through they may try, they are not immortal or invincible._

* * *

"Aurora. Aurora, are you sure about this?" The woman in question glanced over her shoulder to the Shinigami hovering behind her. "What do you mean?" Judas poked two fingers together, as he was prone to do. "It's just that, you've told me how Light has changed over the years you've known him. Aren't you scared that he'll kill you, once he's done with you? Or that he'll hurt you?" Aurora chuckled. "Of course, Judas. But he knows that I could kill him as well, and knows that you will kill him if he kills me. Basically, he need me, as you let it slip I've had a Death Note for almost 9 years." She smirked. "I know Light, and I know myself. It's like a game of chess. We call ourselves friends, only because we were, once upon a time. Now, we must co-exist together, as we now are both Kira." Judas leaned his clocked head close to hers. "But, can you trust him?" Aurora laughed. "No. But yet I must grow to trust him, or we're both done for."

* * *

"Aurora! I'm home!" The nineteen year old raised her head from where she was sitting at her desk. "Touta! I'll be down in a minute." She got up, after grabbing the travel case, she walked downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, Touta Matsuda, looked up from where he was eating a plum. "Don't eat now, or you won't eat dinner." Aurora wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad your home." He chuckled. "So am I. I haven't had a goodnight's rest for a week. I'm living off coffee and doughnuts." She kissed his cheek before walking over to the fridge. "We'll have to fix that. Can you make it to tonight's dinner with the family?" Matsuda grinned. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Not mentioning of course what your father would do to me if we didn't show." Aurora smirked. "I did tell Dad not to harm you. He says things without meaning them. I'm just glad that you'll have a week off so we can spend time together."

Matsuda scratched his head. "Uh, I don't have a week off." She spun around quickly, a bottle of soda in her hands. "What do you mean? We've been planning and saving time for about three months. You've given your notice. Why?" He looked down at his hands. "The case I'm on, most of the men dropped out, and so the ones who stayed have to work overtime. I'm sorry, love." Aurora raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to be on the Kira case, would you?" At his hesitation, she turned around, not letting him see the tear that trailed down her face. _'Of course, he would stay and help. I can't lose him. But, he's on the Kira case. That means that I will be investigated, and so will Light. That also means that Light may try to kill him, just because he's on the case. I, I don't want to see him dead. He's my family, and I love him.'_

* * *

"You really don't like this do you?" Judas was hovering behind her as she made her way over to Light's house. "No. Light is the type that enjoys people begging him, having people submit to him. He loves the power of holding life and death, and is not afraid to use it." "In other words, he's not a lot like you. Your more of a submissive person. Don't forget, I've known you for almost nine years. Don't deny it." Aurora huffed, and turned around to make a report, when Judas held a finger to her mouth. "Don't talk. There's someone following you. I don't know who it is." Aurora nodded, before walking past Light's house.

* * *

"Light, may I speak with you?" The man turned to see Aurora behind him after school had ended. "Sure, walk with me home." It was a command. The two walked in silence for a while, the two death gods floating off somewhere. Light was the first to speak. "If you have had a Death Note for nine years, then why hasn't anyone become suspicious?" Aurora sighed. "If I tell you this, then you will promise me something in return, yes?" He nodded. "I don't kill criminals in Japan. I kill them all over the world. I do it in random times, days, and places. I never do the same place three times in a row. That's how they can pinpoint your location. I also use old newspapers, watch old broadcasts. The Death Note allows you to write the cause of death as well as the time. I use that a lot as well. My signature kill is to kill by allergic reaction." Light nodded, then frowned. "But how did they catch you now?" "They caught me because I didn't see that Kira killing in a different fashion all of a sudden would be important. I was foolish." "What favor do you want from me?" "I want you to promise not to kill Touta Matsuda, no matter what."

Light stopped. "Why?" "He's my finance, and I love him. He is on the Kira case, but I'm positive I can keep him off out trail, and have him confuse the others." Light chuckled. "It sounds like your begging." He turned around and grabbed her, holding her possessively. If an outsider looked at it, it would seem like a lovers embrace. Light held a hand to her throat and the other on her waist, not letting her go. "Beg for me, Aurora, beg for me to spare his life." Aurora struggled to breath as his hand closed tighter on her throat. "Light." "Beg!" Aurora shook with fright, heaving for every breath. "Please, please Light, spare him." Light chuckled with a dark glint in his eye. He lowered his mouth near her neck and bit down hard, sharp enough to draw blood. He then pulled back, to gaze at the trembling form of Aurora, with bruises around her neck, and mark made by him. He then pulled her into his house not even a few feet away, and tugged her up to his room. Light then threw her onto the bed and crawled on all fours on top of her. Lowering his mouth to her ear, he breathed out. "You now belong to me. I'll spare your lovers life, if you do exactly what I say, when I say. Understand?" Aurora nodded. Light chuckled darkly. He went below his mark to make another, biting down hard and sharply, then licking it clean. "I said, do you understand?" Aurora moaned in pain, trembling. "Yes, Light." He grinned. "Good girl."

* * *

"You should be careful, Light." He glanced over to the woman on his bed, smirking in satisfaction at the marks he had made on her pale creamy skin. "What do you mean by that?" Aurora sighed. "Kill too many people in one place, those who are looking for Kira will find a pattern." Light smiled at her. "Your very useful, Aurora. You said you had the Death Note for almost nine years?" She nodded. "Yes, Light." He walked over to her "Your learning. When are you expected home?" She shrugged. "No one is going to be there, and Touta is working overtime and sleeping at the office now. My father lives in a different city, about an hour and a half away from here. I don't have friends really. No one cares." Light stood up and walked over to his chair. "Good. You'll be staying here tonight, with me, where I can keep an eye on you. Wherever I go, you go, Aurora." Aurora bowed her head. "Yes Light." _Judas was right. I am nothing more than a pawn to him, once I reveled my weakness. I could have never played chess right. Now, he is like my master, and I am a slave, all in one day. I hope that this biting thing doesn't __happen__ often. It hurts like a bitch. __Judas, were__ are you?  
_

* * *

As the newscaster came on with the nightly news, he told the public that the world would be watching a world-wide broadcast, on the attempt to find the Kiras. A man appeared on the screen, with the nameplate Lind L. Tailor. He announced that he was L, and what Kira was doing was pure evil. Light, who was watching with anger, wrote the name of the man down on his Death Note. Aurora looked over and gasped at the man on the screen. Quickly, she took the Death Note from Light, and wrote quickly in it. Light then grabbed the book from her, and tossed her onto the bed.

He then counted down. As sixty seconds ticked by, the man on the screen tumbled out of the chair, and spoke in a whispery voice. "I am Kira. Not a nice trick to play, L, to make this man seem like you. I feel rather insulted that you didn't come see me yourself. You seem like a coward. None the less, I want to have a bit of fun, before I kill you. A game of chess, perhaps? L, the famous detective, against me, Kira. If I am evil, than what are you? I accept your challenge, this game of cat and mouse. Only, who is the mouse, and who is the cat? Good luck, L, you're going to need it." The man the clutched his heart, then died. L's insignia went onto the screen, and his voice appeared. "**U, Unbelievable. I had to check to make sure. Who would have thought you could have done this? Kira, it seems like you can kill people without direct contact. I couldn't believe it before seeing it with my own eyes. Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed the man-on-screen, Lind L. Tailor, you just killed a man scheduled to be executed later today. **It seems that you already knew that through. **The criminal was someone the police caught secretly. His capture wasn't broadcasted on television or the internet. **I'm rather curious how someone like you knew who he was. You have given me a good clue, so I'll tell you something in return. This broadcast said it was aired all over the world, when in fact it was aired in the Kanto region of Japan. I now know where your located. Kira, I'm coming to find you. Like chess you said? Lets play."

* * *

Light stared at the television, then glanced over to Aurora on his bed. He walked over to her. "You knew who he was, the second you saw him." She nodded. "Yes Light. I did not want L to know we have to see the person's face and name to kill them. That's why I used the man to issue a challenge, to distract L." Light nodded. "I understand, however," He laid across her, her neck in easy reach. "It's not nice to take things without asking. You understand, right Aurora?" "Yes, Light. I'm sorry." "Good." Light went to the side of her neck without the bite marks, and started to suck on her collar-bone, enjoying the way she squirmed and tried not to enjoyed it. Liking the spot one last time, he purred into her ear. "You do exactly as I say, you get rewarded. You disobey, you get punished. Consider your relationship with you lover, excuse me, ex-lover, over. Disobey, and I'll kill him. Like you promised when we were children. You'd always obey me, and follow me. You are submissive, Aurora. Your strong, but up against me, your weak. Keep it that way." He gave one last long suck to the love bite, and Aurora moaned in pleasure. Her eyes closed, as sleep called to her, aware of Light holding her as he stocked his bite marks.

* * *

**New chapter! Woo. You know I originally made this story for my dark insane muse, but then I thought to myself, why should I keep it to myself? Build it up with words and paper, words and paper, words and paper. Build it up with words and paper, my Fair Lady~Black Butler**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just gonna give you the chapters and not comment anymore. Chow! Rated MA for sexual themes.**

* * *

_ Humans are a pathetic breed, as they are simple-minded, yet so complicated. They hate being told that they were wrong, and most refuse to correct the wrong._

* * *

Aurora woke up when sunlight shinned directly into her eyes. Groaning in annoyance, she burrowed into the warmth besides her, not willing to get up. A chuckle sounded from her warmth. Lifting up her head, she met the eyes of Light. "You dislike mornings, I take it." Aurora nodded. "Yes Light." Her voice was hoarse with sleep. "Get up, we're going to your house, to get stuff." Aurora yawned. "A few more minutes?" Light looked at her, then her neck and winced. While he did not regret what he did to her, the marks still showed up, very clearly, and gave him a strange sense of pride. "Let me get dressed, then you'll have to get up, ok?" "Ok." Light slipped out of the bed, stretching. Same as last night, neither Ryuk nor Judas was there. He then went to his closet, grabbing street clothes as it was a weekend. Stepping into the bathroom, he started a shower, letting the heat fog up the glass.

* * *

Back in Light's room, Aurora burrowed into the warm spot Light had left when he got up. She hissed in pain when she lifted her head to gaze around the room. It was neat and orderly, just like Light. Reaching carefully with her hand, she felt the marks left by him. Her neck was rather sore and tender, due to Light biting and strangling her yesterday. She then reached down even farther to cresses the mark on her collar-bone. Aurora felt strangely content to let Light do everything. She knew something was wrong with her, as she didn't fight Light at all. As she pondered onto these thoughts, she heard footsteps approaching. Leaping out of the bed, she ran into the bathroom, just as Light's bedroom door opened. "Light, I'm getting your laundry!" His mother then left, after gathering the basket.

Aurora let out a huge sigh of relief, just as Light gripped her from behind. "Now, what are you doing in here?" Aurora froze. "Your mom came in, and I thought it best that she didn't see me." Light chuckled, and held her close. "So you came to me, instead of hiding in the closet, which was much closer?" He leaned down to lick her neck, sucking at the bite marks, hard enough to draw blood. Aurora sighed, and leaned back into Light, seeing as there was no sense in fighting him. Soon enough, his work on her neck made her fell very relaxed. "Now, let's go get your stuff."

* * *

Aurora unlocked the door to her small condo that she shared with Touta. Light followed her in, and they both facepalmed at the sight of Ryuk and Judas sitting at the table, with apples and plums all around them. As Judas looked up, his wings spread in horror as he saw Aurora's neck. "Did he do this to you?" Aurora nodded, still not yet awake. "Do you wish for me to kill him, Aurora?" At that, Light bent down and sucked hard at her neck, leaving Aurora feeling good. "No, it's fine." Judas poked his finger at her, rather surprised by the display. "May I remind you, that you are engaged, young lady?" Aurora shook her head. "Not anymore. Light says he'll kill Touta if I stay with him." Judas hovered right in front of her. "You're letting him do this to you?" Aurora nodded. "Leave it be, Judas. Like you said, I'm submissive. I wish I could refuse him and fight back, but I just _can't._"

* * *

Later that evening, Light was helping his sister with homework, and Aurora was reading a book. No one of the family found it odd that Aurora was staying with them, as she had done so in the past. As Light's father walked in, he saw the surprising scene of Light and Aurora sitting together. "Hello Aurora. Nice to see you around these parts." The young woman looked up. "Hi Chief. How's the case?" The Chief of Police grinned. "We're getting there. Shouldn't you be home by now?" Aurora shrugged. "I'm rather upset with Touta, if you know what I mean." The Chief sighed. "I'm sorry about your vacation. Maybe next year. Don't blame to poor guy, for doing his job." Aurora sighed. "It's not just that. He got into an argument with my father, again. Then we got into an argument. It wasn't pretty."

* * *

"Light." He looked over to her. "Yes?" "What do you plan to do to me?" They both stopped walking on the way to the school. "If I told you, then you would be able to try and fight me. So I'll keep that a secret, for now." Light then walked ahead, Ryuk waving a good-bye as he tagged along. Aurora stood there, watching as his shape grew small. "Judas, what have I done?" The clocked figure behind her poked her cheek. "Whatever do you mean, Aurora?" "Am I truly like Light? Passing judgment onto people before their time has come? Interfering with the natural process of Death?" Judas crackled madly. "Finally, you ask questions. You know, I thought you would have done so a long time ago. No matter, do you regret what you did? Do you feel guilt clawing up your spine?" Aurora shook her head. "No. They deserved everything they got. No, what they did was inhuman, and I hate them!"

Judas giggled. "This is why I've stayed with you, girl. You are full of pain and hatred, yet you can still love. I almost killed you once, you know. But then you proved yourself to me, once again. This is why I will stay with you till the bitter end, why I will help you in everything you do! Or at least till you don't entertain me anymore. I don't love you, Aurora, not like I should. But I am extremely fond of you, my human, ever since I first watched you through the portals. Aurora Scarlet, you are INREPLACEABLE!" Aurora sighed. "No plums, played poker?" Judas hung his head. "No plums, played poker and lost."

* * *

"Die, you evil piggies, die and burn!" Light looked up from his desk to where Aurora was playing Angry Birds on a tablet. "Aurora, did you know you were being followed?" "Yep!" "And you didn't say anything to me?" "Ryuk told me he told you already." "When did you find out?" "About three days ago." Light smirked. "And you didn't tell me?" Aurora looked up, and shrunk back. "I'm sorry." Light walked over to her. "As you should be." He reached over and grabbed her shoulder, letting his nails sink into her skin. Aurora tried to pull away, only to have his hand hold her tighter. "Like I said before, you disobey, you get punished, you obey, you get rewarded." Aurora nodded, and he let go.

* * *

"I want to find up who is following us." Light paced back and forth while running fingers through his hair. Aurora was sitting on his bed, with Ryuk and Judas beside her, feeding them apples and plums. "Chill Light. It's probably someone the police hired to keep an eye on high school students." Light walked over to her. "Yes, but I need to know who is trying to catch Kira! Aren't you worried at all?" Aurora shrugged. "Nope. Look, you don't act suspicious, then the guy doesn't suspect you. Easy." Light flopped onto the bed, letting her run her fingers through his hair. "It's getting on my nerves. We need to draw this guy out. Now." Aurora sighed, and tossed the two death gods the last of their fruit. "What do you suppose we do, all mighty god Light?" He smirked. "Remember when I told you I was experimenting with the Death Note?" "Yeah, you made criminals do all sorts of crazy things." "That's how we'll draw this guy out."

* * *

"A date?" Light nodded. "Yes. I figured you were cooped up inside, and I need an accomplish." Aurora sighed. "Fine." They then boarded the bus, watching as someone got on right behind him. "Oh, he's hot." Light looked at the woman beside him. "Keep thought to yourself." Aurora nodded. "Just making a statement." They then sat on the bus, Light mindless drumming his hands on his thighs, with Aurora babbling in his ear. All of a sudden, a man boarded the bus, with a gun. Aurora tuned him out, and gave Light a look. She would prefer not to be shot, thank you very much. Light then gave her a piece of paper, explaining he would try to tackle the guy, when the (hot) man behind her talked with Light. Aurora then had to admire Light's way of getting what he wanted. The man now identified as Raye Penber, took down the man, before he escaped and got hit by a car. Aurora turned and hid her face in Lights chest, shivering with excitement. Judas was right. Humans are exciting.

* * *

**Thank you to those that have reviewed, followed and favorited. It means a lot to me. Says the writer and the muse. See ya next time!**


End file.
